Pirate Island
Pirate Island is one of the central locations from the series. It is the home of pirates Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. It is located just off the shores of Never Land. Though it appears to be an ordinary island from the outside, inside lies a very large pirate hideout that can be accessed by pushing on a lever in a tiki head, which reveals a secret entrance. Places of Interest *'Beach': Where Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are most often found when not competing against Hook for treasure. If one was to move the shovel in the sand, the crew's Team Treasure Chest will be revealed. *'Hub': The hub inside the hideout, which leads to various rooms. *'Map Room': Where Cubby keeps his trove of maps of Never Land. *'Bedroom': Where, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby sleep. Jake and Cubby are on bunk beds, whilst Izzy's bed is right across, and Skully's bird cage is up above. *'Treasury': Where the crew keeps their collected treasure. *'Bucky's Grotto': Where the crew's living ship, Bucky, is housed. *'Basketball Court': Where Jake and the crew take time off for basketball. *'Pirate Island Lighthouse':The old abandoned lighthouse featured on the far side of the island. *'Gemstone Pit': is a large pit of gemstones located on the far side of the island. Role in the series Pirate Island was the main focus in the pilot episode "Hide the Hideout!", Jake and his pirate crew were having a fun day on Pirate Island until they spot the Jolly Roger approaching the island.Captain Hook plans to uncover the secrets of Pirate Island and make it his hideout.With the assistance of Mr. Smee, Captain Hook tried to find the means to gain access into the hideout unaware that Jake and his crew were defending their hideout. Pirate Island served as the main focus again in the episode "The Elephant Surprise!", While Jake and his crew are playing volleyball, Cubby discovers a large wooden elephant. This was to be a gift for Jake and his crew, but Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are hidden inside the elephant. The two scoundrels take off with the crew's treasures after the three put the elephant in their treasure room and leave for lunch. When the pirate kids find that the wooden elephant is rolling away, Jake and his crew chase after it. In the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond", Red Jessica decides to visit the island, as she revealed in her message she once visited the isle when she was a little girl to witness the Midnight Sunflowers bloom. In order to assure safe passage to the island, Jake and his crew, accompanied by Cubby's firefly companion Brightly, venture to the far side of the island to the old abandoned lighthouse to light Red Jessica's way. Unknown to Jake and his friends Hook was spying on them and desired what ever treasure the old lighthouse held. In the episode "Hideout…It's Hook!", When the hideout is in danger of self-destructing, Jake and his crew must evacuate the hideout for good and try to flush Captain Hook out when he makes his way into it. But by the end of the episode it was Hook's bumbling that saves the island. In the episode "The Monkey Pirate King", King Zongo and his crew of monkey pirates take control of the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island. Meanwhile, Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive on Pirate Island by rowboat to reclaim the ship, but are quickly captured in a net. King Zongo mocks Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace. King Zongo and his forces soon out number Jake and his crew casting them out of their hideout. Not one to give up, Jake and his mateys soon storm the hideout but King Zongo the various defenses the young pirates plan on Captain Hook on them.Things look bleak for the young pirates, until Jake realizes they could sneak back into the hideout through Bucky's Grotto. Back inside Jake and his crew devised a plan to rid their island home of King Zongo and his forces for good. The young pirates exploit Zongo's weakness for treasure the causing the monkey king through the bowls of Pirate Island. King Zongo was soon defeated by Jake and his crew but the silly monkey refused to give up until Jake revealed Zongo floating away thanks to Izzy's pixie dust. Zongo pleaded with Jake to release his minions to allow him to reclaim the his treasure, Jake agreed to let Zongo and his crew free if they promise to leave Pirate Island and never return. Zongo reluctantly agrees to Jake's terms and he and his band of monkeys are set free to reclaim the treasure. In the episode "The Remarkable Beardini!",the legendary magician,Beardini the Pirate Magician is set free by Captain Hook and Mr.Smee who tricks the magician into believing that Jake has stolen his Invisibility Ring and revealing the location of Pirate Island,forcing Beardini to leave his lair allowing Captain Hook the chance to raid it to find Beardini's treasure detecting wand.Beardini soon confronts Jake and his crew determined to get his ring back.However Jake informs the magician he never intended to take the ring and was merely protecting from falling into Hook's grasp. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Pirate Island appears during the intro and closing sequence to the spin-off.The island in also serves a the central location in a few episodes. Jake's Never Land Pirate School A few clips of Pirate Island can be spotted in the spin-off. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Pirate Island plays a larger role in the episode "Hideout Hijinks!" Jake and crew try to uncover the magical Pirate Piece hidden within their hideout. Printed material Pirate Island is featured in the various printed media mostly feature at the start of the adventure like in the main series when Jake and his crew discover a treasure wash ashore.Pirate Island is also featured at the end of the adventure when Jake and his crew return to place there gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Video games Pirate Island continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Pirate Island appears as the central location in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Pirate Island featured during the intro to live musical stage show.Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Gallery Img_35090_jake-and-never-land-pirates-hide-the-hideout.jpg The Barracuda02.jpg Pirate Island.jpg pirateisland.jpg Pirate Island02.jpg pirate island-Its a winter never land.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Birthday Bash!02.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!02.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!02.jpg Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake11.jpg Hook&smee-Invisible Jake05.jpg Hook&smee-Invisible Jake04.jpg Hook&Smee-Invisible Jake03.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake10.jpg Hook-Invisible Jake09.jpg Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Pirate Island-who a pretty bird.jpg Pirate Island-Season Four Intro.jpg Jake&Peter-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Pirate Island-Season three Intro.jpg Bucky-HookSharky&Bones-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.jpg pirate Island&Jolly Roger-Hook-Minotaur Mix-Up!01.jpg Chen's ship-The Forbidden City01.jpg Pirate Island-The Forbidden City.jpg Jake&crew-The Forbidden City17.jpg Chen-The Forbidden City110.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!02.jpg Pirate Island-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Hook-Hide the Hideout!05.jpg Hook-Hide the Hideout!04.jpg pirate island-Hide the Hideout!01.jpg Jake&crew-Beardini's Apprentice17.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates' Disney Gift Card.jpg Hook&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!10.jpg Groupshot-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!42.jpg pirate island-The Golden Egg.jpg pirate island-Little Stinkers01.jpg Pirate Island-The Lighthouse Diamond01.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!01.jpg Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella16.jpg Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella15.jpg Category:Locations Category:Islands